


Maybe you taste better than ice cream

by Hszhu



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Date, Fluff, Ice Cream, part time, shy kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22773700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hszhu/pseuds/Hszhu
Summary: Minji, who has been craving for ice cream, met a guy who is apparently obsessed with it.
Relationships: Choi Saeran/Main Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Maybe you taste better than ice cream

**Author's Note:**

> My MC is named Minji, which I normally use for all my fanfics regarding MM.

It’s a hot summer day, and I have been craving for something sweet and cold. Without any hesitation, I enter a gelato shop. The line is long as everyone has been craving it too in this hot day. Quickly, I line up too.

A few minutes in the line, and while checking on the flavor options, the shop entrance bell chimes, signaling more customers coming in.

“Oh there are a lot of customers today. Let’s go Saeran, we can get ice cream too in another few blocks down.”

“But I really love this shop’s flavors.”

I stare to the direction of the voices from my phone and it seems they are twin brothers, both having red hair. One of them wear glasses while the other has a mean tattooed arm. Then the glasses guy opens his mouth and says, “but I thought you are dying to eat ice cream right this instance.”

“Hyung, why not you go get ice cream in another shop while I lined up? So I can eat both.”

Wow, this tattooed guy who seems to be called Saeran by his hyung sounds like he really obsessed with this shop’s gelato. I applaud for his dedication to eat this particular shop’s gelato.

I must be staring at them too much that the younger twin looks back at me and smile. Blushing, I go back to focus on my phone.

After I got my gelato, I steal a few glances at the younger twin before I exit the shop.

* * *

I am craving for something cold again.

Entering the gelato shop I went to a few days ago, I see that there’s no people in line today. Just then, I realized the younger twin I saw that day is now working behind the counter.

I must have stared with an open mouth that he smiles at me and says, “miss, I know our shop’s gelato is delicious, but you have to tell me what flavor you want before you can enjoy it fully.”

“Chocolate please.”

“Good choice for a pretty lady. Cup or cone?”

“Cup…”

He then smiles and scoop the chocolate flavor gelato, in a bigger size than usual and put in a cup, and urging me to take the cup. I stare at the size and looks at him, “why does it look bigger than usual?”

“Because you seem like you really know how to enjoy a nice cup of gelato, fellow ice cream lover.”

I laugh at his comment on the ice cream lover and he smiles shyly, with a little pink tint on his cheeks. I then put down the money and take my cup of oversized scoop, with the napkin he slipped in under the cup. I proceed to wave goodbye at him and he do the same, then I exit the shop.

The napkin seems to be containing something and I look at it closely, realized its a phone number. I smile myself, as this is the first something like this happening to me.

I add his number to my contacts, naming him as the tattooed ice cream lover.

* * *

It’s been weeks since I start messaging Saeran. We chat alot, from idle things like weather to what favorites and interest we have. To be honest, I am really nervous that I might mess this up. I mean, I don’t really know much people in this city, and being an introvert, it’s kinda new for me to be getting a number from a cute guy like him.

I wonder if he is used to such things. Although I’m not sure if this is just a fling for him, or is he serious about taking this to another level besides just flirting through texts. I wish I have some sort of a best friend to confide my worries on.

Saeran: _So Minji, are you free this Friday night? I finished my shift at the afternoon._

Me: I don’t really have plans.

Saeran: _Nice, see you then! I need to start my shift now XD_

I replied a emoji and stare at my lappy. How can I work now that I know there’s a date coming up in another two days? Gosh, my heart can’t calm down.

Please don’t somehow die from a heart attack or something.

* * *

We decided to go watch a movie, so I arrived at the theatre early since I ended my work earlier. Just when I come near the theatre, I saw Saeran already waiting outside, waving at me once he saw me.

“Hey, did you wait for long?”

“Nah, I just reach here a few minutes ago. Come, I already got tickets since we chose what movie to watch.”

I nod and before we enter our movie hall, Saeran looks at my hands and says, “give me a minute, I go and get some snacks for us.”

Before I can say I don’t really need snacks, he comes back with cups of ice creams. I giggle at his choice of snack, and he grins.

“You really love ice cream huh?”

“Unless I taste something better than ice cream, I don’t intend to give ice cream up.”

* * *

To be honest I never expected for Saeran to be that bold in the movie hall just now.

I was eating mine and Saeran finished his first. He then proceeds to steal a little bit of mine, and when I pouted as protest, he then whispered, “you have some on your mouth,” and instead of wiping with a napkin, he then kissed me full on my lips!

Right now we feel a little awkward since we didn’t talk much after that kiss. I can see him blushing a lot and keeps fidgeting, and then proceeds to hold my hand when we exit the movie hall. I didn’t shake away his hand and enjoy this little moment.

“So, are we official?”

“Wha-t off-icial?”

“Are we a couple now?” he looks at me with blushed cheeks, expecting me to answer in the corridor right outside the theatre. We gain some stares from a few passerby, since he didn’t move while waiting for my answer.

To be honest, I’m not sure. I mean, aren’t we moving a little too fast? This is just our first official date. We practically know each other via texts like a week ago!

“Is it a no?”

“Wel-l, I- I mean- I am flattered but- aren’t we moving too fast?”

He looks dejected, then I press the hand we have been holding and says, “no! I mean, yes I think we should go official!”

His face lights up and grins, then before I can say anything further, he bravely plants a kiss on my cheek.

“Hope you know what you signed up for,” he winks before drags the dumbfounded me to- an ice cream shop!


End file.
